Shingeki no Kyojin Shichi Kara no Dasshutsu
Shingeki no Kyojin Shichi Kara no Dasshutsu (進撃の巨人 死地からの脱出; Attack on Titan: Escape from the Jaws of Death) is Koei's second collaboration title for Hajime Isayama's titular comic. It is the first adventure game for the Attack on Titan series with an original story. Koji Seko is supervising the story. Visuals are provided by Wit Studio. The Treasure Box edition contains an original soundtrack, a waterproof poster, a visual book, a tin badge, and a 3DS theme featuring Levi and Mikasa. Purchase the game new to receive a 3DS theme of Eren. Order the game from Gamecity Shopping to receive two clear files illustrated by Kazuo Funaki. Other pre-order incentives are being offered at various outlets. Consumers who reserved the game before January 22 additionally receive a voiced Erwin 3DS theme. Plot Set before the Female Titan arc, the Survey Corps are ordered to investigate an ancient castle. The protagonist is an original Survey Corps member and a local of the area; they guide the group to their location. During their investigation, Titans surround them and the ground gives way beneath them, scattering the group. The protagonist's Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear is broken from the fall. They must escape the castle's underground ruins by working alongside the characters from the series. Gameplay Players decide their protagonist's name and gender. Choosing male will make Mikasa their default companion while selecting female has Levi accompany them. Additional characters are unlocked as the player progresses through the story or on repeated playthroughs. These particular characters are paired together when they travel with the protagonist: Reiner and Bertholdt, and Krista and Ymir. There are two key character parameters that affect the likelihood of a successful escape: "Despair" and "Affinity". Both affect the tone of character interactions during the game. Despair lowers their likelihood of survival and impedes the player during random events. Something special will happen if it reaches 100%. Affinity ups their hopes for escaping alive and unlocks additional character events. It's necessary to search each area to proceed with the story. Items can be found and equipped on characters to alter the hazards of Titans and random events. During the search option, Titans may attack the player ("Battle Act"). Battles are conducted via button sequences; pressing the right button combination enables the series characters to evade a Titan's attacks and retaliate. Button taps are rated as "Miss", "Good", "Perfect". Good and Perfect ratings boost affinity; Perfects are also a necessary requirement for unlocking events with certain characters. Rooms may be locked by a trapdoor which starts the "Synaptic Link" sequence. Three gears keep the door shut; listen carefully to the protagonist's partner(s) to select the right keywords for breaking through them. Failing to break the trap leaves the door locked; successfully unlocking it lets the group pass. Timed events may randomly appear to alter the flow. Should the player choose the wrong options or run out of time, despair ratings rise. Should the player reach a place with no Titans, the player can initiate "Break Time." This is the easiest method of learning characters' opinions about the protagonist and to provide extra insight to their particular partner. Each Break Time is limited to three topics per session. Topics which can potentially boost affinity are marked with a star icon. These conversations will often include multiple choice answers; try to choose the correct option to further boost affinity. Affinity ratings can be checked in this screen through the wing icons. The player can earn events and illustrations based on how many wings they have filled with a particular character. If the player escapes with multiple characters and has completed their character events, special events will unlock with other survivors. Characters Main Cast *Mikasa Ackerman *Levi *Eren Jeager *Armin Arlert *Jean Kirstein *Connie Springer *Sasha Blouse *Reiner Braun *Bertholdt Fubar *Krista Lenz *Ymir *Hange Zoe *Erwin Smith Event Only Characters *Annie Leonhardt *Eld Jinn *Oluo Bozado *Gunther Schultz *Petra Ral Related Media Reports regarding the game prior to its release have been published in B's Log. They often include illustrations and snippets of character events. Gallery Attackontitan-dasshutsu-xmas2016.jpg|Merry Christmas 2016 and Happy Birthday Levi 2016 message Ruby Party 2017 Message.jpg|Happy New Year 2017 message External Links *Official website, Official Twitter, Official YouTube playlist Category:Games